The Sentry y los Guerreros Z
by Junior VB
Summary: Robert "Bob" Reynolds es un hombre lleno de problemas, también es un poderoso superhéroe llamado The Sentry y dentro de él se oculta un terrible monstruo conocido como The Void. Cuando Reynolds cae en el mundo de Dragon Ball, Goku y compañía lo ayudan a adaptarse. ¿Pero es Sentry el mayor aliado de los Guerreros Z o su peor pesadilla?
1. The Sentry y The Void

Bueno, esta historia nace primero porque Sentry me parece un personaje interesante y no es muy conocido por aquellas personas que no leen las publicaciones de Marvel Comics, sería genial si alguna persona se interesa en el personaje o el Universo Marvel debido a este fic. Segundo, porque no hay suficientes fanfics crossover entre Marvel y DB que sean en español.

El universo Marvel que voy a usar se basa en el Universo 616 pero no busco ser totalmente apegado al mismo.

Criticas constructivas y sugerencias son bien recibidas.

Descargo responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Marvel, Dragon Ball o cualquier otra franquicia que aparezca en esta historia.

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: El Centinela y El Vacío**

Una centella dorada cruza el cielo a gran velocidad para luego aterrizar bruscamente en el campo de batalla. El impacto crea un cráter y produce un poderoso estruendo, el suelo se estremece. Durante unos segundos una luz cegadora se levanta del punto de aterrizaje, cuando la luz desaparece, las personas en los alrededores pueden observar una figura humana de pie en el lugar.

El recién llegado es un hombre rubio, sus vestimentas son un traje dorado con una letra "S" plateada en la región abdominal y una capa de color azul. Su nombre es Robert Reynolds, también conocido como The Sentry, el Guardián Dorado. Hubo un tiempo en que la llegada de este hombre aliviaría los corazones de los héroes presentes pero este día su presencia causa miedo incluso a los valientes entre ellos. Reynolds forma parte del equipo que invadió Asgard por mandato de Norman Osborn. Hace tan sólo minutos Ares, el poderoso dios de la guerra, murió en sus manos ante la mirada incrédula de los héroes de la Tierra y los guerreros asgardianos.

Thor, príncipe de Asgard, carga valientemente en su contra. El hijo de Odín conoce la inmensidad del poder al que se enfrenta, un poder que ha sido descrito como un millón de soles explotando, pero él está dispuesto a luchar con todo hasta el final. Todos detienen momentáneamente sus batallas para observar la lucha entre estos dos poderosos hombres. Pronto, para preocupación de los héroes, Thor se ve superado ante la velocidad y fuerza de su adversario.

No tarda mucho hasta que Thor cae al suelo, lastimado y exhausto. Sentry se limita a darle una mirada de decepción.

-Esperaba que el dios del trueno fuera un mayor desafío -comenta Sentry, su tono demuestra desprecio hacia su antiguo compañero.

-Tú no eres así, Bob... no eres un hombre cruel... eres un héroe -Thor habla con él, le resulta difícil recobrar el aliento.

-Siento decirte que te equivocas... nunca me he sentido tan libre como ahora, por primera vez en mi vida ya no tengo miedo. No me importaría matarte, no me importaría destruir toda esta ciudad. ¿Qué clase de hombre soy entonces?

Norman Osborn ha estado observando la batalla al igual que los demás. Ironman y Spiderman se las arreglaron para capturarlo minutos antes, naturalmente los hombres de Osborn trataron de liberar a su líder pero un grupo de héroes se interponía en su camino. La batalla duro poco tiempo antes de que fuera interrumpida por la aparición de Sentry.

-¡Sentry! ¿Por qué pierdes el tiempo? ¡Acaba con Thor! ¡Acaba con todos ellos! -grita Osborn mientras está todavía sujeto por Spiderman.

-Osborn quiere que termine esto rápido para apoderarse de Asgard -Sentry le dice a Thor-. Pero tengo una mejor idea. Voy a darles a todos un recordatorio de mi fuerza.

Una sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Sentry, sus ojos totalmente cubiertos de negro reflejan malicia, antes de que este se eleve en el aire.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? -Thor exclama preocupado.

La respuesta de Thor llega cuando Reynolds se estrella contra el suelo, el cuerpo de Sentry atraviesa el reino de Asgard que ahora flota junto al planeta Tierra.

Todos los presentes están confundidos al inicio, pero se llenan de absoluto temor al entender lo que Sentry está pensando mientras impacta este mundo múltiples veces. Un fuerte temblor recorre todo Asgard.

-¡Esto no es bueno! -grita Spiderman.

-Bob ha perdido la poca cordura que le quedaba -Ironman comenta.

-No se supone que pasara esto -murmura Osborn para si mismo.

"¡Mi mundo!¡Mi gente!", piensa Thor alarmado.

Thor sujeta con fuerza su martillo Mjolnir y se eleva en el cielo en busca del hombre dorado.

-¡Sentry! -el príncipe de Asgard clama con todas sus fuerza.

Reynolds atraviesa el suelo y se detiene cuando llega a la misma altura que Thor. Los dos hombres están a pocos metros de distancia, una mirada de furia está en los ojos del asgardiano.

-Admito que este pedazo de roca es muy resistente, la Tierra ya habría estallado -menciona Sentry con indiferencia.

-¡No puedo creer que tu locura llego hasta este punto! ¡Trataste de destruir mi hogar! ¡Pusiste a Midgard, tu propio mundo, en peligro! -Thor trata de golpearlo con su martillo pero Sentry bloquea el ataque al sujetar la muñeca de Thor.

-¿A cuántos dioses tendré que matar hoy? -Sentry pregunta retóricamente.

Loki observa la situación actual en total preocupación. El dios de los engaños deseaba gobernar Asgard y posteriormente la Tierra, hacer una alianza con Osborn le proporcionaría el poder que necesitaba para deshacerse de Thor y cualquier otro posible contratiempo pero Osborn lo había traicionado antes. Ahora eso ya no le importaba al hermano de Thor, Loki sabe que Sentry ya no obedece las ordenes de Osborn, Loki sabe que Sentry no dejara a ninguno de los presentes partir con vida de Asgard.

-Padre, yo no quería que esto sucediera. Dame la fuerza que necesito para salvar lo que queda de mi mundo- ruega Loki.

Sentry prosigue propinándole una golpiza a Thor. Los otros héroes saben que una vez que el dios del trueno caiga, ellos serán los siguientes.

-¿Cómo lo controlabas? ¿Cómo podemos pararlo? -Spiderman pregunta a Osborn.

-Yo no lo controlaba, solamente le ofrecí aceptación. Yo comprendo como se siente por eso fui capaz de razonar con Bob Reynolds, pero esto es diferente... Este es el ángel de la muerte... No existe escapatoria -habla el hombre que alguna vez fue el Duende Verde.

Apenas Osborn termina de hablar, Sentry sufre una transformación. El hombre dorado se convierte una criatura de color rojo fosforescente con tentáculos en su espalda, este ser se hace llamar The Void. Quizás es la personalidad malvada de Sentry o quizás un ser distinto, en cualquier caso significa grandes problemas. Los Vengadores y otros héroes sobrevivieron a enfrentarlo en el pasado, ahora ellos no esperan tener tanta suerte.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora jefe? -Spiderman le pregunta a Ironman, el joven héroe tiene la pequeña esperanza de que Tony tiene un plan para salvarlos.

-Lo siento, chico, pero no tengo un plan esta vez -Ironman responde-. Aunque Hulk estuviera con nosotros, incluso con todos los héroes del mundo de nuestro lado, no tendríamos posibilidades de sobrevivir ante "Eso". Simplemente nos sobrepasa.

-Supuse que esa iba a ser tu respuesta.

Un relámpago convocado por Thor golpea a The Void haciendo que el monstruo se enfurezca. El príncipe asgardiano tiene roto el brazo derecho así que ahora debe sujetar a Mjolnir con la mano izquierda.

-Tu poder no es nada comparado al mio -afirma The Void-. Soy el mensajero de la destrucción.

Mientras Thor permanece desafiante ante su enemigo, Loki tiene listo un hechizo con el que esperaba salvar Asgard.

"Combatir a esta criatura es inútil, no podemos destruirla por completo. Si Sentry vuelve en sí, solamente sería cuestión de tiempo para que la oscuridad tome el control otra vez", pensaba Loki, "Debo enviarla tan lejos como sea posible. No basta enviarla a una versión alternativa de nuestro universo, lo mejor es arrojarla más allá de nuestro multiverso. Siento lastima por los pobres diablos que se encuentren con él".

-No dejaremos a Thor enfrentar esto solo -se escucha la voz del Capitán América-. Somos Vengadores, luchamos juntos. Y si caemos, caemos juntos.

-Estoy contigo en eso, Cap -dice Ironman.

-Yo también me uno -Spiderman ofrece su ayuda.

-No pienso esperar temeroso a que la muerte venga por mi. ¿Qué dices tú, Cíclope? -Wolverine habla.

-Los X-Men protegerán la vida de toda amenaza, no importa de que mundo se trate -contesta Scott Summers.

-Ustedes ya saben lo que nosotros vamos a decir -Susan Storm se une a la conversación. Ella sujeta la mano de su esposo, ambos comparten una mirada y sonríen.

-¡Entonces, es hora de pelear! -clama Ben Grimm conocido como The Thing.

Pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera unirse a la batalla un gigantesco vórtice aparece en el cielo.

-¿Qué significa esto? -pregunta Thor confundido al ver el portal sobre su cabeza-. Esta magia pertenece a... -el asgardiano de cabello rubio mira hacia donde se encuentra su hermano menor.

El hechizo de Loki había logrado abrir un portal, ahora el dios del engaño debía arreglárselas para enviar a The Void a través del mismo. Y estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por esto.

The Void sabe que Loki planeaba algo, tras golpear a Thor, se dirige hacia Loki con la intención de matarlo.

-¡Loki! -grita Thor al ver que su hermano está en peligro y avanza en su auxilio.

El dios del trueno no es lo suficientemente rápido y queda horrorizado al ver las garras de The Void perforar el cuerpo de su hermano.

-Lo siento hermano -Loki alcanza a murmurar antes de que su cuerpo sea partido a la mitad por la fuerza de The Void.

-¡Hermano! -se lamenta Thor.

Magia en forma de un resplandor blanco es liberada del cuerpo de Loki al morir, el resplandor envuelve a The Void y dicha magia afecta el portal que se encontraba sobre Asgard. El vórtice se cierra sobre el terrible monstruo el cual está furioso al darse cuenta de que cayó en una trampa pero ahora no puede hacer nada para liberarse. The Void es succionado fuera de esa dimensión ante la mirada atónita de Thor y los otros.

El portal arroja a la criatura a otro universo. Esta mira su nuevo entorno, se encuentra en el espacio exterior. Puede ver un mundo cercano, se parece al planeta Tierra pero no la forma de los continentes no es la misma, sin embargo tiene un satélite natural que es idéntico a la Luna.

-Me arrebataron la victoria de la manos -The Void dice para sí-. Este mundo va a pagar el precio por esto. Todos los mundos lo harán.


	2. El monstruo que vino de otro mundo

Segundo capitulo. El heraldo de la destrucción conoce a algunos personajes de Dragon Ball.

Recuerden dejar comentarios, me dan animo para seguir escribiendo.

* * *

 **Capitulo 2: El monstruo que vino de otro mundo**

The Void divisa un planeta que alberga vida a poca distancia y se dirige hacia allí. Sabe fue lanzado fuera de su universo y eso le puso de muy mal humor, especialmente porque estaba cerca de acabar con la vida en la Tierra, así que se encuentra ansioso por descargar su furia contra alguien.

Nota un gran parecido entre su mundo y este astro, ambos son el tercer planeta desde su respectivo sol, son similares en tamaño, la superficie de cada uno está cubierta en su mayoría por agua y poseen una atmósfera rica en oxigeno. Por lo que ha visto, el resto del sistema planetario es idéntico al Sistema Solar del universo 616, así que llega a la conclusión de que este planeta es efectivamente la versión de la Tierra perteneciente a esta realidad.

Una vez allí observa atentamente mientras permanece flotando a varios miles de metros sobre el suelo. Descubre que el lugar está habitado mayormente por seres humanos. Solamente una pequeña proporción de la población mundial consiste en diferentes especies de criaturas humanoides, cada una de estas especies es semejante a una especie animal de la Tierra 616.

Las personas en este mundo continúan con su rutina diaria sin percatarse del peligro que en cualquier momento puede descender desde el cielo, pero el monstruo no está interesado en ellos por ahora. The Void se encuentra frustrado por no poder terminar la batalla contra los héroes de su mundo y no tiene una forma de regresar, así que su sed de sangre está dirigida hacia cualquier otro héroe. Sin embargo, tras dos de minutos de búsqueda, el monstruo no pudo localizar a alguien que luciera como uno de los héroes de su mundo o cualquier cosa que consideraría un "superhéroe", esto le parece inusual ya que no sabe que se encuentra fuera de su multiverso.

Su paciencia llega rápidamente a su fin y decide empezar la destrucción de este mundo. En caso de que existieran héroes, sabe que vendrán a detenerlo o él los encontrará en algún momento. Desea que haya héroes a los cuales quebrar y aplastar. Pero justo cuando iba a dar inicio a la matanza, una estructura flotando a la distancia llama su atención. Era una especie de plataforma invisible a los ojos de los simples humanos gracias a un poder misterioso, pero pocas cosas pueden estar ocultas ante los ojos de este monstruo. La bestia de ojos rojos se dirige a ese lugar a investigar.

Mientras tanto en el Templo Sagrado, Dende se encontraba parado cerca del borde de la plataforma observando el mundo a su cuidado y Piccolo estaba en pose de meditación. Piccolo nota que algo está molestando al joven Kamisama desde hace unos cuantos minutos y decide preguntarle al respecto.

-Te ves más pensativo de lo usual. ¿Sucede algo? -dice Piccolo.

-No lo sé, probablemente no es nada pero... -contesta Dende.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Sentí algún tipo de perturbación hace unos minutos.

-¿Perturbación? -pregunta Piccolo confundido.

-Nunca había sentido algo como eso, no tengo idea de lo que fue. De alguna manera tuve la impresión de que se originó dentro del Sistema Solar. La sensación desapareció rápidamente, así que supongo que no se trata de nada importante.

-Ya que eres un dios debes ser capaz de percibir cosas que el resto no podemos -explica Piccolo-. Pero no tengo idea de lo que pudo haber sido. ¿Pudiste sentir la presencia de alguna persona?

-No. No noté ningún ki o magia proveniente de ese lugar.

-Entonces seguramente no es nada de lo que debas preocuparte.

Antes de que Piccolo terminara la frase, Dende alcanza a ver algo gracias a su visión periférica. El joven Kamisama mira en dirección a lo que captó su atención, sus ojos de dios, una habilidad que tardó años en perfeccionar, le permiten ver con claridad objetos a una gran distancia. En cuanto obtiene una visión clara de lo que buscaba, su rostro cambia a una expresión de espanto. Dende acababa de ver un monstruo y lo que más lo asustaba es que se dirigía directamente hacia ellos.

-¿Pero qué es esa cosa? -exclama Dende en pánico. Piccolo inmediatamente se pone de pie, alarmado por el exabrupto del namekiano más joven.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué cosa te refieres, Dende? ¡Dímelo!

Dende no tiene tiempo de contestar porque el monstruo se estrella contra la plataforma. Toda la estructura se estremece y escombros son arrojados en todas direcciones. Piccolo usa su capa para proteger sus ojos de la nube de polvo mientras el joven Kamisama a duras penas logra evitar que la onda expansiva lo arroje de la plataforma.

Unos segundos después ambos namekianos ven surgir ante ellos la criatura de aspecto más siniestro que hayan visto en sus vidas.

-¿Qué demonios es ese fenómeno? -Piccolo murmura para sí mismo.

Mr. Popo, quien se encontraba dentro del templo, salió corriendo a la plataforma para ver que lo que sucedía. Su impacto es tanto como el Piccolo y Dende.

Los residentes del templo observan al intruso. Es una figura humanoide, delgada, más alta que Piccolo. Tiene dos apéndices similares a patas de insecto debajo de cada brazo y de su cabeza sobresalen dos cuernos o antenas. Sus dedos forman largas garras, su piel es negra como la noche más oscura y tiene dos ojos rojos resplandecientes.

-Hola -saluda el monstruo proveniente de otro universo.

-¿Quién o qué eres? ¿Y qué pensabas al estrellarte contra el templo? -Piccolo exige respuestas.

The Void simplemente ignora las palabras de Piccolo y fija su vista en Dende.

-Tienes un aura muy particular, pequeño. ¿A qué se debe? -el monstruo dirige sus palabras a Dende mientras lo señala con un dedo.

El namekiano más joven no contesta, está muy conmocionado para pensar con claridad. Algo en su interior le dice que está frente a un depredador y debe huir por su vida.

-¿Acaso no me oíste? ¡Eres tú quien debe dar respuestas aquí! -replica Piccolo-. Si no respondes por las buenas, responderás por las manos. -Piccolo usa un tono agresivo y se pone en su postura de pelea. El guerrero está perdiendo la paciencia rápidamente.

-No tengas tanta prisa en morir, hay mucho tiempo para eso -contesta The Void-. Primero quiero oír al muchacho. Veo que ustedes dos no son de este planeta. Siento un enorme poder en tu interior, lo que hay en la superficie es solamente la punta del iceberg, pero el niño tiene algo diferente. Algo único.

"¿Acaso ese sujeto puede percibir que Dende es un dios? ¿Y cómo está tan seguro de que no somos de la Tierra? Incluso sabe que oculto la mayor parte de mi fuerza, esto no me gusta para nada", piensa Piccolo.

-Mi... mi nombre es Dende -el joven namekiano finalmente se arma de valor para hablar-. Yo soy el actual Kamisama, guardián de la Tierra, además de ser un puente entre esta vida y la siguiente. Ahora dime quien eres y de dónde has venido -Kamisama exige una respuesta tratando de sonar tan firme como le es posible.

-Yo soy el heraldo de la destrucción -contesta el monstruo indiferente-. Si necesitan un nombre por el cual referirse a mi, un sujeto demente me nombró The Void hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Heraldo de la destrucción? -balbucea Dende temeroso de lo que eso significa.

-En cuanto a mi lugar de procedencia, no soy de este mundo.

-¿Quieres decir que eres extraterrestre? -pregunta Piccolo.

-No. Se puede decir que soy de la Tierra, solamente que no de esta Tierra... -Piccolo y los demás quedaron pensativos ante la ultima declaración-. En cuento a ti -dijo el monstruo volviéndose hacia Dende-, eres algún tipo de dios, ¿eso es lo que quieres decir?

-Sí... lo soy.

-No eres como cualquier dios que haya encontrado antes -comenta The Void-. De cualquier forma, pienso destruir este mundo y un dios sin un mundo que vigilar no tiene un propósito para existir. Lo más misericordioso de mi parte sería acabar contigo primero, ¿no crees?

The Void da un paso adelante y Dende retrocede. Piccolo se coloca en medio de ambos y extiende sus manos, una esfera de ki se forma en cada una, está listo para disparar contra el intruso.

-¡Antes deberás pasar sobre mi cadáver! -afirma el guerrero namekiano.

-Me parece bien -contesta el ser de otro universo.

El cuerpo de The Void empieza a transformarse ante las miradas de Piccolo, Dende y Mr. Popo.


End file.
